


White

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lucifer held Sam's soul in the crook of his arm and whispered to him everything he did as he did it; killing Castiel, killing Bobby, killing even Michael. And Sam's soul slept.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But when there was only Dean left, he whispered to Sam that he killed him too. Beat him to death with his own hands, felt blood spill onto his wrist as he held his neck and watched his knuckles smear red over purple and black and blue.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this to my friend out of nowhere last night and like it enough that i decided to just post it.
> 
> tumblr mirror [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/43846205740/white).

A bride wears white on her wedding day as a symbol of purity.

Lucifer wears white because this is going to be the happiest day of his life.

Sam still squirms inside him, although much weaker than he used to. When he first stepped inside Sam, it was wonderful. He didn't shove Sam's soul aside like he'd had to with Nick's; he embraced it, lovingly, reassuringly, and gratefully, his entire being thanking him for the use of his vessel. It had been a blinding sincerity that had knocked Sam out inside him for nearly a day.

Lucifer held Sam's soul in the crook of his arm and whispered to him everything he did as he did it; killing Castiel, killing Bobby, killing even Michael. And Sam's soul slept.

But when there was only Dean left, he whispered to Sam that he killed him too. Beat him to death with his own hands, felt blood spill onto his wrist as he held his neck and watched his knuckles smear red over purple and black and blue. Told him in great detail how he had choked the life almost from him, then let him breathe a little, just to see if Sam's soul wanted to wake up and try to fight him. But Sam's soul slept, and Lucifer let Dean pass out, the name of his lost little brother still trying to force its way from his lips. Lucifer doesn't tell Sam's soul that, instead painting him a picture in blood reds and Dean's-eyes green of how hurt and betrayed and utterly _awful_ Dean had looked when Lucifer finally held him down by his throat and hadn't let him up.

It's hard to keep secrets when two souls are twined together in the same body. Tendrils of tainted purity and tainted humanity meshing together into a threaded, braided, beautiful jumble inside one head. Lucifer maintains control, of course, but that doesn't stop him from appreciating the way Sam bucks and jerks, trying to find a way out of his own body. Sam's soul only sleeps when Lucifer wants it to, a finely trained pet leashed by his own spine, and that's just the way Lucifer wants it.

Lucifer wears white, because today, Sam is going to see his lost big brother. He's going to think, 'Dean will save me,' and then the Devil gets to feel the vibration of Sam's scream inside him when he watches himself break the neck of the last hope he had.

After that, Sam's soul will never sleep, because when it does, every last bit of its essence will cry out for Dean.

Dean's soul will be in Heaven, half of it torn savagely from him in a way so obviously painful that the angels cry out for it, although it's nowhere to be found.

Dean's soul will stay in Heaven and won't fight, because there is nothing on Earth, no drug or spell or ritual (he's tried them all) that can bring back his brother. But in Heaven, he’ll at least _think_ he can live out old, happy memories while Sam's soul sleeps peacefully inside Lucifer.


End file.
